vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quincey Morris
Quincey P. Morris is a fictional character in Bram Stoker's horror novel Dracula. In the novel He is a rich young American from Texas, and one of the three men who proposes to Lucy Westenra. Quincey is friends with her other two admirers, Arthur Holmwood and Dr. John Seward, even after Lucy has chosen between them, as well as Jonathan Harker. He carries a rhino head Bowie knife at all times, and at one point he admits that he is a teller of tall tales and 'a rough fellow, who hasn't perhaps lived as a man should' (Dracula Chapter 25). Quincey is the last person to donate his blood to Lucy before her death. Quincey is one of the few characters in Dracula to have prior knowledge of blood drinkers. In chapter 12, he mentions that he was forced to shoot his horse while in the Pampas after vampire bats drank it dry during the night. Quincey plays an important role in the climax of the novel. He and Jonathan Harker are the ones who finally destroy Count Dracula. Quincey is gravely injured in the final battle with Count Dracula and his minions, and dies shortly afterwards. In gratitude, Harker and his wife, Mina Harker, name their son Quincey. Quincey Morris, Supernatural Investigator Author Justin Gustainis has a series about a great grandson of the Dracula character, who is also named Quincey Morris. To get around the original's apparent bachelorhood in Dracula, Gustainis makes him a widower whose wife died in child birth. Quincey Morris, Vampire ("The Wind Breathes Cold") In 1991 author P. N. Elrod wrote a short story called "The Wind Breathes Cold" which appeared in the anthology Dracula: Prince of Darkness (not to be confused with the movie of the same name). In the story, Morris, who had been killed in the process of destroying Dracula (who had fled back to Transylvania when his plans for establishing a residence in England failed), awakens in the night to discover that, as the result of an old affair with a woman who turned out to be a vampire, he himself has become a vampire. Dracula confronts him, explaining that they belong to what effectively amounts to two different species of vampires and that many of Dracula's weaknesses (crosses, garlic and other anti-vampire paraphernalia) are the price for his additional powers. The story ends with Quincey returning to the castle with Dracula for a short time to adjust to what has happened to him. In 2001, Elrod expanded the chapter into a full novel (Baen Paperbacks, 2001, ) with Quincey leaving Transylvania and traveling first to Paris, then on to London in the hopes of convincing his friends that he's not the evil monster van Helsing has painted him to be. In other media Most film adaptations of the novel omit Quincey altogether. In the 1977 adaptation Count Dracula, he is merged with the Arthur Holmwood character and renamed Quincey Holmwood. To date, Morris has been portrayed in film and television by: * Jack Taylor in Count Dracula (1970) * Richard Barnes (as Quincey Holmwood) in Count Dracula (1977) * Billy Campbell in Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Keir Knight in Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary (2002) In the Castlevania video game series, Quincey is a distant relative of the series' main heroes, the Belmonts. In addition, two games, Castlevania Bloodlines and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, feature his son John and grandson Jonathan as their respective protagonists, in which they hunt the resurrected Dracula with the Belmonts' family weapon, the Vampire Killer whip. In the full motion video based game Dracula Unleashed, the protagonist is Quincey's brother Alexander Morris. The plot involves Alexander's investigation of his brother's death. Quincey also appears to Alexander in a dream sequence. Both brothers are played by Bill Williamson in the game. In the graphic novel by Tony Lee, From The Pages Of Bram Stoker's Dracula: Harker, a sequel to Dracula set six months later, Quincey appears to Jonathan Harker as a ghost and, in the final battle fights the spirit form of Dracula himself, sacrificing his own soul to save Mina's child. References Category:Characters in Dracula Category:Slayers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists